


when morning comes.

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec and Magnus find it a challenge leaving each other's side on a rainy morning.





	when morning comes.

**when morning comes.**

The rain beats a near silent rhythm outside. And inside, in a warm and cosy hug, they’re reading books in a homely silence until;

“Wake me up when you’re leaving in the morning”, Magnus says without taking his eyes off the page.

Alec wets his thumb, flips a page then asks, “Why?”

“Just wake me up”.

The alarm goes off far too fast, Alec finds.

It’s still raining and furthermore, if it were up to him, he would spend the whole day in bed with the man he loves.

“Magnus, I’m going now”, he bends low and whispers.

Magnus makes a waking sound, barely opening his eyes as his hands reach out to draw Alec closer.  
  
“What is it now?” Alec asks, hovering over him with a smile, his thumb stroking Magnus’s forehead.  
  
So Magnus eases up and fully wraps his arms around Alec’s neck pulling him down and capturing his lips in a kiss. When they pull apart, Magnus licks his lips, smiles up at Alec and goes, “thanks for the meal”.  
  
Alec turns rosé, feeling warm and giddy and hating that he has to leave Magnus on a morning like this.

But he nonetheless swallows the temptation to stay, grabs his jacket and is walking away when he suddenly stops, turns around and walks back to swipe a kiss across Magnus’s lips with his tongue, “You’re not welcome”, he grins, already counting down the hours until he would return **home - to Magnus.**

 ---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
